


That's My Girl

by LumiOlivier



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier
Summary: Because not everybody gets the girl in the end, right?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	That's My Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbabyfface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbabyfface/gifts).



> So, it's late at night when I'm posting this. I just finished it. It's a couple weeks overdue. For those of you reading this on its own as its own thing, I wrote this as a prize for someone guessing my favorite line in my usual MysMes fic (The Number Next Door, if you're curious) and they wanted some angsty boiz and here we are. So, enjoy!

Things had been going seemingly well in the Choi house. Like every other Saturday, Seven sat in his living room with a case of Dr. Pepper on the floor, one open in his hand, and a bag of Honey Buddha Chips on his right. However, he had a strange feeling in his stomach. Like…Something was off. Something wasn’t right. This wasn’t the way things were supposed to be. However, his phone decided to buzz. And the pretty face on the screen made him smile.

“Hi there, MC,” Seven answered.

“Hi, Seven,” MC’s sweet, lyrical voice chirped on the other end, “Are you busy today?”

“No,” he sat up, his excitement sparking up, “I got nothing going on. What’s up?”

“I need your help with something,” she asked, “And nobody else can do it.”

“Gladly!” Seven stood up, already running to his bedroom for pants, “Why don’t you give me half an hour or so and meet at my place?”

“Alright,” MC agreed, “I’ll be there soon.”

“Ok!” Seven threw his phone on his bed, practically doing cartwheels. _Finally. Now’s the time. She needs to know how I feel about her. She’s the perfect being. A beautiful face, a big brain, a heart of pure gold. Any man would be lucky to have her. And today, she’s going to know. I’m that man. She’s the one. All it would take is a little string pulling and I’m sure that we could take a little trip to Kazakhstan and hitch a ride to the International Space Station._

Seven frantically searched through his closet for something to wear that didn’t have barbeque sauce stains on it and got dressed. As soon as he found his shoes, he nearly burst into song. Seven sat on the floor in front of his front door and stared at the mail slot, waiting for that knock at the door. _Come on, MC. Hurry up. You’re keeping me in suspense here. How should I tell her? Should I just spit it out or should I recite her poetry? Maybe a little bit of both?_ Seven poured sweat to the point where he almost had to change again unless he’d rather show up drenched. 

Knock, knock.

_No! Don’t answer yet. Count to three, then answer. Otherwise, she’ll think you’re desperate. One…two…three…_ Seven stood up and opened the door, “MC!”

“Hi, Seven,” MC smiled, melting Seven to his core, “Are you ready to go?”

“I am!” Seven sang, “Shall we?”

“Absolutely,” she took his hand and the two of them headed for a shop down the road. Seven sat outside of a dressing room, waiting for MC to come out. _I’ll tell her then…_

Once MC came out, Seven’s jaw hit the floor. MC came out dressed in white lace, making Seven’s heart skip a few beats. _My god…She’s…She’s an angel. How could a mere mortal like myself even stand in her presence, let alone tell her my feelings? I don’t deserve someone like that, yet…I couldn’t possibly turn her away,_ “Wow, MC…”

“It’s not too much?” MC giggled, hiding her quickly reddening face, “I think it might be a little much.”

“No, no, no,” Seven shook his head, “It’s…It’s perfect for you. Absolutely perfect.”

_Perfect? PERFECT? That’s what you tell her? Way to go, idiot. You’d have to be blind to think she’s only perfect. She’s stunning! An absolute glowing example of proof that God looks favorably on this pathetic sack and is finally throwing me a bone. Right there is the incredible package that bone comes in…Even in my head, that came out weird. But hopefully, in the next few minutes, she’s going to be mine._

“I like it, too,” MC spun around a couple times, smiling at the skirt billowing out from under her, “I just hope he thinks so, too.”

“Excuse me?” All of the color in Seven’s face disappeared, “You hope who thinks so?”

“Who else, silly?” she rolled her eyes, “Did Saeran not tell you? We have a date tonight. It’s been two years, Seven. Right after we got him out of Mint Eye, we’ve been together. How has it not stuck?”

“Oh…” his heart shattered in front of him, “Yeah…That’s right.”

_I should’ve known better. There’s no way a unicorn like MC stays single for long. I just didn’t think my own brother would’ve snaked her away from me. I suppose this is my karmic retribution for abandoning him. But…She should be mine, dammit. I know I’ve done some things I’m not proud of, but…Something has to give here. Do I just not deserve a happy ending? No matter which route I take, am I just destined to get the bad ending at every turn?_

“Seven?” MC gave him a nudge, knocking him out of his headspace, “Are you still in there or do I have to send a search and rescue party?”

“I’m still here,” Seven came to again.

“Good,” she smiled sweetly, blissfully ignorant to the hell that raged in Seven’s head, “Because I have a few more dresses to try on. Even though I like this one, I just want to see what the others look like.”

“Go ahead,” he sent her off, suppressing the tears that want to pour out of his eyes. _I can’t come off as jealous. Even though I’m jealous as hell. But I can’t do that. Not in front of her. She doesn’t need to see that. If she does, I’m sure she’d only think of me as the monster that tried to ruin her happiness. I couldn’t do that to her. She didn’t deserve that._

After a few more dresses and a cheeky bit of lingerie, MC and Seven parted ways. The second Seven stepped through his own front door again, he immediately yanked his good pants off and jumped back onto the couch to drown himself in snack food again. _That’s right. She’s…No. I can’t blame MC for that. I wasn’t quick enough. But she has to know it’s not right. I love Saeran to death, but…He’s not the one MC is meant to be with._

_We were supposed to go to the space station together…_

Seven passed out on his couch in a depressed food coma in need of more snacks and a hug. He needed more than that. He needed his MC. Not someone like her. Her. She was his everything. The reason he got up in the morning. What kept him alive. Never in his life did Seven have such a strong feeling about another person. Despite his intelligence, this wasn’t a problem he could hack his way out of. _I’m tired of being alone. I’m sorry to do this to you, Saeran, but I hope you’ll be able to forgive me one day._

The next morning, Seven woke up and brushed the Cheeto crumbs off his belly, ready to put his plan into motion. After a quick shower and a little pep talk in the mirror, Seven was beyond prepared to go get what was rightfully his. That is, until his one main road block stood in his kitchen.

“Hey, Saeyoung,” Saeran pulled something out of his pocket, “I need your opinion.”

Immediately, the confidence Seven had built up in the bathroom went straight out the window. The minute Saeran showed him the box, he knew it was over. He knew damn well what was in that box and he knew what was about to go down. The thought of it made Seven spill the contents of his stomach into the kitchen sink. The combination of Cheetos, Dr. Pepper, and Honey Buddha Chips did not taste nearly as good the second time around.

“That wasn’t exactly the reaction I was going for,” Saeran gagged, trying not to sympathy puke with him, “But I guess you figured out what I’m doing. In case I have to spell it out for you, though, I’m going to propose to MC at tonight’s RFA party. Just wanted your opinion on the ring.”

He wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs. _Don’t marry MC! She’s not supposed to be with you. She’s mine. She’s always been mine. She just…Didn’t know it. I was stupid for waiting so long. And now…She’s going to be in the arms of someone else. It would’ve been fine if it were anyone other than Saeran._ Seven pulled himself together and braved the contents of Saeran’s box. A turquoise stone surrounded by little black and white diamonds and set in silver. Seven pictured it around MC’s finger. If only he would’ve been the one to put it there.

“It’s a beautiful ring, Saeran,” Seven swallowed his pride and the swelling lump in the back of his throat, “I’m sure MC will love it.”

“I thought so, too,” Saeran shut the box and put it back in his pocket, “There’s no way she’s saying no. We’ve been through too much together. I think I knew from the moment I saw her, you know? Usually, that love at first sight thing is bullshit, but…MC has that effect on people.”

“I’m sure.” _I know all too well. Because I thought the same thing. Saeran might have seen her first, but he was using her. He had no idea how wonderful she was. The second I saw her in Rika’s apartment, the world seized to exist. I didn’t care how she got in there. I didn’t even care that my own brother was the one to put her there. I just…Knew I needed to be with her. Yet, he’s the one that gets to propose to her. It’s not fair. It’s not right,_ “Hey…Saeran?”

“What?”

“Let’s say,” Seven thought, “Hypothetically speaking, someone else wanted MC. What would you do?”

“Hunt them down to the ends of the Earth, snap their neck, and make sure they never come near her again. Why?”

“No reason,” he shook it off, “Just curious.”

_Because I want to know what I’m getting myself into._

Later that afternoon, Seven and Saeran met up with the rest of the RFA for their regularly scheduled party, courtesy of MC’s brilliant planning. Both Seven and Saeran scanned the room for their princess. Unfortunately, Saeran found her first and immediately took her hand. Seeing them so sweet together gave Seven the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach. All he wanted was to go completely numb. 

_Why hasn’t cybernetic intelligence advanced to the point where I could put my consciousness into a robotic exoskeleton? That way, I wouldn’t have to deal with petty emotions. No jealousy. No heartache. No sadness. I could just let Saeran and MC be them and I could sit and wallow in my loneliness…Without the actual feeling of loneliness. It’d be perfect. I’d never have a distraction again._

“Hey, Seven!” Yoosung bounced over to him, a tad concerned, “It’s not like you to be such a wallflower at these things. Is everything ok?”

_That’s a loaded question these days, Yoosung._ Then again, Yoosung always was Seven’s favorite punching bag. His intentions were never to hurt him, but just to screw with him every now and then. The mere thought brought a smile to his face, “Yeah. Everything’s fine. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Yoosung started to sweat. At this point, the response was Pavlovian. 

“It’s nothing,” Seven brushed him off, thinking on his feet, “When was the last time you ate a banana, Yoosung?”

“This morning,” Yoosung told him, getting more and more nervous, “Why?”

“Oh, no…” Seven held his face in his hand, “It was nice knowing you, Yoosung. You were a good friend.”

“What do you mean?” Yoosung squeaked, “What do you mean, were?!”

“You have an abnormally high amount of potassium in your system!” Seven grabbed Yoosung by the shoulders, “It could make you explode! Unless…”

“What do I need to do?” Yoosung’s heart raced faster and faster, “Tell me!”

“You need to eat another banana,” Seven advised, “The whole thing, peel and all. In front of me.”

“Why does it have to be in front of you?”

“Because I’m the only one here who will notice any life-threatening change in you, Yoosung!” Seven riled him up some more, “Run, Yoosung! Run!”

“Ok!” With his eyes full of tears, Yoosung ran off to find the nearest banana he could. Only to quickly run back, “What if I can’t find a banana?”

“A raw potato will also work.”

“Ok!” Yoosung bolted again on the hunt for a banana and/or a potato. Meanwhile, Seven sat back by himself, getting a little giggle out. _Alright. Maybe transferring myself into a cybernetic intelligence wouldn’t solve my problems. I wouldn’t be able to find joy in screwing with Yoosung._

“Excuse me…” Saeran quieted down the room. So much for Seven’s good feeling, “I’d like to make a slight announcement before the party progresses any further.”

“Go ahead, Saeran,” V allowed, giving his blessing, only driving the knife that much more into Seven’s heart.

“MC,” Saeran brought her to the middle of the room with hundreds of eyes on her, “Two years ago, you and I met at a dark, dark time in my life. And I don’t know if I would’ve been able to get through that without you.”

“Saeran…” MC melted inside, “You know I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“That’s good to hear,” Saeran smiled, taking the box out of his pocket. Seven prepared himself for the worse, bracing for what may come next. As Saeran dropped to his knee, MC’s stomach dropped to the other side of the world, “Because I’d like to ask you a question in front of everyone here.”

“Saeran…” MC’s eyes sparkled in a way Seven had never seen before. A combination of happy tears and genuine excitement. 

“MC,” Saeran asked, holding her hands in his, “I love you more than I could ever say. And I want to say it to you and only you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

“NO!” Seven got up, unable to stand by any longer.

“What the hell, Saeyoung?!” Saeran snapped, “You’re kind of killing the moment.”

“The moment that shouldn’t even be happening!” Seven growled, “MC, you know better than this.”

“Uh…Seven…?” MC tried to calm him down and make sense of everything, “What are you talking about? Is this like the time you tried to tell me you were my father, but I had to remind you I was three years older than you?”

“No,” Seven stood his ground, “This isn’t my brain draining out of my mouth like it usually does. I’m one hundred percent serious, MC. You know damn well this isn’t right.”

“What do you mean?” MC gave him a look, “It’s my boyfriend trying to become my fiancé.”

“He shouldn’t even be your boyfriend!” Seven’s tirade continued.

“My ass, he shouldn’t!” Saeran shoved Seven away from MC, “Saeyoung, we’ve talked about this. She’s not for you. She’s mine.”

“NO, SHE’S NOT!” Seven snarled, his teeth bared, ready to go for his brother’s throat, “SHE’S MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!”

“Seven…” V stepped between them, “Maybe you should get some air…”

“No!” Seven’s eyes started to swell with tears, “I don’t want to get some air. I want to get my girl!”

“But I’m not your girl, Seven…” MC held his hand, “I’m going to marry Saeran and that’s it. I’d hate to lose a friend like you, but you really are kind of killing the moment.”

“MC…” Seven fell to his knees, his stomach in knots and his heart in pieces, “You are…You’ve always been my girl. Since the first day we met, I knew I loved you. And I always thought you felt the same…”

“I think you just got your hopes up,” MC wanted to break it to him gently, but no matter how gentle she may have thought she was being, it triggered earthquakes in Seven’s heart, “I’m sorry, Seven, but I don’t think we could do this anymore. You were too late and now, you’re ruining a special moment for Saeran and me. Did you really think that even after you profess your love to me in the middle of my engagement that I’d suddenly run into your arms? That’s not how it works. This isn’t that kind of fairytale. I’m sorry, but that’s the way it’s going to be.”

“But…MC…” Seven shook, the contents of his stomach fighting its way up the back of his throat.

“Saeyoung…” MC’s hand went to his shoulder, “Saeyoung…Saeyoung…”

“Don’t leave me, MC,” Seven begged, “I don’t want to be alone anymore…”

“Saeyoung…” MC shook him once more, trying to get him to wake up, “Saeyoung, talk to me…”

“MC?” Seven opened his eyes, looking around the room. _This isn’t the ballroom._ He focused on every detail he could. The dresser at the end of the bed, the soft sheets wrapped around his body, and most importantly, the beautiful woman laying next to him, her eyes full of worry.

“Hey,” MC pulled him tight against his chest, “Are you ok? You were thrashing around a lot and whining in your sleep. You had me so worried.”

“I’m…” Seven reveled in the feeling of her warmth, never wanting it to go away, “I’m ok. What about you?”

“What about me?” she laced her fingers between his. Seven looked at her left hand, noticing the ruby on her ring finger set in a beautiful gold band. Much like the one on his own.

“Are you ok?” he let out a heavy sigh of relief, silently thanking any god that would listen.

“Your heel caught me in the shin,” MC reported, “But other than that, I’m fine. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Seven shot her down immediately, “But do you think you could answer a question for me?”

“Of course. What’s on your mind?”

“Where’s Saeran?” he wondered.

“Saeran?” MC thought it over for a second or two, “I’m pretty sure he’s still asleep in his room. Why?”

“No reason,” Seven laid his head in MC’s shoulder, “But one more question, if I may…?”

“Ask all the questions you want,” she allowed, “In fact, I encourage it.”

“You…” he bit the inside of his cheek, nervous to hear the answer, “You…Love me…Right, MC? And just me?”

“What kind of question is that?” MC giggled, sending a lightness through Seven’s heart. She put her left hand up to his, “Always. When we got married, I didn’t do that because I had an afternoon to kill and you were cute. Of course I love you, Saeyoung Choi. And that will never ever change. Pinky promise. What brought this on? You didn’t have a weird dream where you killed me, did you? Or vice versa?”

“No.” _Worse. It was much, much worse. Death would’ve been a welcomed friend compared to the roller coaster my brain just took me through,_ “Besides, no matter who was getting killed, I’m sure the other could hide the body just fine.”

“I wouldn’t hide the body,” MC teased, “I’d take your body to a taxidermist. Your eyes would permanently be googly eyes.”

Seven wrapped his arms around her as tight as they could possibly be, cradling her in his embrace, “That’s my girl.”

“It’s what you’d want,” she figured, “It’s still kind of early. You want to go get breakfast, just the two of us?”

“Absolutely,” he let her go, “Go ahead and get the shower started. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Ok.”

_A dream…It was just a dream…Because that’s my girl. Plain and simple._


End file.
